In the mobile Internet era, consumer electronics are increasingly popular, and a lot of intelligent devices appear in people's daily lives. Under the tendency of lighting, thinning, and high power of the devices, as an indispensable part of many electronics, loudspeakers also face more challenges. The excess temperature of the loudspeaker is an important factor that causes the failure of the loudspeaker, and how to determine the reliability of the loudspeaker under high power is a problem to be urgently solved. The conventional test method is to place the loudspeaker into a heating box, select a test signal in a certain frequency band, and judge whether the loudspeaker fails after the test signal is input for a period. If after the period, the loudspeaker still works normally, the voltage of the test signal is increased in a gradient (e.g., increased by 0.5 v in each test) till the loudspeaker fails, and the failure temperature is recorded to determine the highest temperature value bearable by the loudspeaker before the failure.
It is clear that the conventional test method tests the highest temperature value bearable by the loudspeaker by increasing the temperature value of the heating box. The conventional test method determines the temperature tolerance limit of the loudspeaker in a very low efficiency, and the voltage of the test signal is increased at equal magnitudes in the full frequency band. Thus the temperature tolerance limit of the loudspeaker will be affected by the amplitude of the loudspeaker while heat is generated, and the test result will be interfered with. In addition, the conventional test method requires a professional temperature rising test device (e.g., a heating box), which obviously increases the test cost.